Castillos de arena
by Mafecin
Summary: Una semana antes del 31 de Octubre de 1981, Sirius y Peter deciden el futuro de su mejor amigo: El primero quiere sacrificarse por él. El segundo va a asesinarlo. James Potter no tiene cómo saber lo que va a pasar al final, pero esa noche, los tres amigos hablan y se miran sabiendo que será la última vez que se verán [One shot]


**24 de octubre de 1981**

El estridente sonido de un llanto llegó desde el piso superior de la casa Potter, haciendo que Lily se pusiera de pie y partiera escaleras arriba para atender a su pequeño bebé. James, Sirius y Peter se mantuvieron sentados en la sala, en silencio y bebiendo sus copas de vino intentando no demostrar su nerviosismo ante el plan que habían armado. A ratos compartían miradas, sin decir nada.

Afuera la lluvia no daba tregua ni tan solo por un minuto, y el viento arrojaba las ramas peladas de los árboles contra el vidrio de las ventanas. La velada se había extendido tanto que no quedaba demasiado de las velas, ya casi consumidas y alumbrando de manera cada vez más tenue. Sin embargo, parecía que todos alargaban la partida apropósito…

Peter restregó sus manos. Sentía el corazón acelerado de manera desagradable, presa de la ansiedad. A ratos le faltaba el aire como si acabaran de darle una patada colosal en medio del pecho, pero era solo una sensación que duraba unos segundos y se iba… Sabía que tenía algo grande… Sabía que este sería el momento…

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, Colagusano?

James preguntaba por tercera vez. La primera vez no había querido decir que sí, porque estaba francamente asustado por el destino de todo. La segunda vez, había dudado… Se sentía culpable. La tercera pregunta había sido la peor de todas, pues tanto temor como culpa se habían juntado y le hacían hesitar. ¡Si le preguntaban por una cuarta vez, no iba a ser capaz de aceptarlo, tenía que ser ahora!

\- Sí – respondió con más seguridad que la mayoría de las cosas que había dicho y hecho durante la guerra -. Sí, James, no me lo preguntes más. Estaba seguro cuando Sirius me lo propuso. Más seguro ahora que te veo a la cara. Quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudarte a ti y a Lily.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa radiante, y sus ojos brillaron tras el vidrio de sus lentes. Se veía tan agradecido que llegaba a estar conmovido… Peter dio un suspiro enorme para esconder una enorme emoción que lo golpeó al ver el rostro sincero de su amigo, y que casi le hace llorar. Sus ojos se aguaron, pero logró recomponerse antes de que fuera notorio.

Lo quería a James. De verdad era su mejor amigo, pero la decisión estaba tomada desde el primer momento… Esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Era la forma en la que se congraciaría con Voldemort a un nivel en que su vida finalmente, por primera vez, estaría asegurada en la comodidad de la admiración y la protección de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Nunca más sería humillado ni sentiría miedo. Nunca más viviría terror ni sufriría torturas.

\- Lily y yo estaremos por siempre en deuda contigo. No habrá nada que podamos hacer para pagarte lo que haces por Harry y por nosotros – dijo el chico, mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y dejaba su mano allí.

Sirius sonrió mientras se reclinaba en el sofá. Lucía demacrado, a gusto del más pequeño de los cuatro amigos: No quedaba nada del chico atractivo, despreocupado y elegante que alguna vez había sino, sino un ojeroso tipo grisáceo que daba la impresión de tener delirio de persecución. En efecto, siempre estaba como agachado, habiendo adoptado por completo la posición de quien teme que lo estén espiando por la espalda.

También sintió pena por él. Con lo que iba a hacer, no solo provocaría la muerte de James, a Lily y a Harry… También iba a lograr que Sirius fuera culpado por ello… No. No podía echarse para atrás. Se trataba de una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Era su boleto hacia una vida perfecta. Significaría el fin de todas sus penurias…

\- Todo esto sirvió para darme cuenta de que Dumbledore no confía plenamente en mí – dijo Sirius para cambiar el tema, antes de que se pusiera demasiado sentimental.

\- No es eso… - comenzó a defenderlo James inmediatamente.

\- No es necesario que inventes alguna excusa para él. Insistió demasiado con eso de que él era una mejor opción para ser el Guardián Secreto. No lo culpo, a decir verdad. Hace un tiempo ya que no logro hacer nada útil por la Orden del Fénix.

\- Nadie piensa eso – lo animó el de gafas. Luego miró a Peter, así como pidiendo apoyo.

\- Es verdad, Sirius. Desconfiar de ti o pensar que eres inútil sería una locura – dijo el rubio, entendiendo el mensaje -. Todos saben que no hay demasiado que hacer ahora que… Ahora que hay un traidor dentro de la Orden.

\- Solo espero que todo esto termine pronto…

\- Ya vas a ver que sí – le aseguró James con una sonrisa, sin perder jamás su optimismo.

Fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Iba a largarse a llorar o a tener un ataque de pánico ahí mismo, presa de las oleadas de ansiedad y angustia que sentía. Se puso de pie en un movimiento brusco que hizo que sus amigos lo miraran de arriba abajo con algo de sorpresa…

\- Se acabó el brandy. Tengo que ir al baño también y yo... Iré a buscar más - balbuceó.

Caminó con rapidez hasta la cocina, que estaba a oscuras, y agitó la varita haciendo un movimiento redondo. La punta de la varita se iluminó y luego, esa misma luz dio un salto y quedó flotando como una esfera brillante y perlada sobre su cabeza, permitiéndole tener una mejor visión. Apoyó ambas manos en la mesada de granito e intentó calmarse respirando profundamente.

Una parte de él todavía gritaba dentro de su cabeza y le rogaba que no lo hiciera. Ese merodeador y animago, ese amigo inocente que todavía añoraba vivir aventuras en Hogwarts en vez de estar enfrascado en una guerra, seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas detenerlo pese a todas las justificaciones que se había dado a sí mismo…

\- Te ves como la mierda. – Escuchó que James le decía a Sirius, desde la sala. Las voces llegaban amortiguadas por la distancia, pero continuaban siendo bastante claras para él.

Y aunque se había ido justamente para no escucharlos, su lado más masoquista le exigía que escuchara cada segundo de la conversación que sus amigos creían tener de manera privada en la habitación contigua…

\- Estoy bien – le aseguró -. ¿Y tú?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Peter suponía que su mejor amigo se debatía entre mentir y continuar haciéndose el optimista, o decir la verdad… Rogaba porque fuera la primera opción. Rogaba por no tener que escuchar un desahogo de James… Ya era suficiente con el torbellino de pensamientos que no daban tregua en su cabeza…

\- Estoy cansado – se sinceró el moreno. Su voz ya era automáticamente diferente: La conversación se había tornado más seria -. Estoy tan cansado de esta mierda que siento que podría volverme loco.

\- ¿Por qué no dejan el país?

La sugerencia de Sirius era bastante cuerda, pero hizo que Peter temblara. No podía, pero hubiese querido gritar "¡No!" en ese preciso instante. ¡La guerra ya era una locura! La Orden del Fénix era una locura… Todo estaba perdido y alargar el instante de reconocer la derrota solo provocaba sufrimiento en todos. Ya era suficiente, había que ponerle un fin a todo aquello y la solución era que los Potter murieran. No que continuaran escapando y escondiéndose para siempre… Eso no era vida para nadie.

\- El Encantamiento Fidelio suena como una mejor opción. – Su voz sonaba neutra y aburrida, como si odiara hablar de aquello -. Sí, tendré que continuar escondido y no poner un pie en la maldita acera, pero… Si me fuera al extranjero, viviríamos escondiéndonos y sintiendo miedo de que nos descubrieran… No quiero que Harry crezca como un fugitivo.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón…

James se llevó la mano al cabello, se desordenó y estrujó un mechón como solía hacerlo siempre, pero esta vez con rabia contenida por todo lo que estaba pasando. Peter lo veía desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, intentando pasar desapercibido… Nuevamente lo que le quedaba de consciencia se imponía: _Ándate, James. Llévatelos lejos, donde yo no sepa. Donde no pueda traicionarlos…_

\- Amo tanto a Harry y a Lily, solo que nunca me imaginé que esta iba a ser mi vida, eso es todo. Quería hacer una vida normal, quería hacer feliz a mi esposa y poder llevar a mi hijo a pasear al maldito parque… Odio el hecho de que nuestras vidas tengan que estar determinadas por una profecía, ¡que dependamos de esa cosa tan insignificante…!

Los colores se le subían a la cara. Ya que no estaba Lily para verlo, era la primera vez que perdía la compostura en muchísimo tiempo… Era la primera vez que sentía la injusticia de la situación corriendo por sus venas y ardiéndole como si fuera un veneno o vidrio molido que le hacía daño en cada segundo.

Sirius le miraba en silencio dándole el espacio para que se desahogara apropósito, en contraste a Peter que espiaba, también sin involucrarse.

\- Sobre todo no entiendo por qué nosotros – reflexionó, ya más calmado y bajando la voz -. ¿Qué nos hace tan importantes? No entiendo por qué tiene que ser _mi _hijo el que deba llevar la presión sobre sus hombros. ¡No es justo! No es justo y no tiene sentido… - James miró a Sirius con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e impotencia mientras dejaba su discurso a medias. Si continuaba iba a quebrarse como nunca antes lo había hecho -. Te lo juro, Sirius, si hubiese sabido antes, nunca hubiera entrado a esta guerra.

\- Lo sé, James.

\- Desearía ser un donnadie y nunca haber peleado contra Voldemort tres veces… Ojalá hubiera sido cobarde y hubiese escapado tras ver de qué se trataba la Orden. Solo quiero que las cosas terminen… Quiero que mi familia esté a salvo. Merlín, solo quiero vivir para ver crecer a mi hijo con mis propios ojos.

Peter restregó sus manos en su cara con fuerza. A ratos sentía que estaba viviendo dentro de un sueño estúpido; Esa no podía ser la realidad sino una especie de panorama por la que él andaba deambulando por un momento. Una realidad paralela… Y a ratos pensaba que la mejor salida para todo aquello, era matarse.

Pero suicidarse era una solución demasiado definitiva. Lo cierto era que él no quería morir, le tenía pánico a la muerte… Era el motivo por el que se había cambiado de bando en primer lugar: El miedo. El miedo en su estado más puro. No porque simpatizara con Voldemort, no. Nunca le había interesado lo que Voldemort quería hacer en la comunidad mágica…

\- Vas a ver a tu hijo crecer – le aseguró Sirius a su amigo.

\- Lo siento. No quería preocuparte con todo esto.

\- Dices cosas que todos decimos, Prongs. No hay nada de malo en ello.

\- Es que yo usualmente no digo cosas como estas… Así no soy yo. Siento que divago y… - Sonrió, algo melancólico y a la vez orgulloso -. Lily es tan fuerte. En serio, ella es la fuerte. Nunca ha hecho una escena como esta frente a mí. Y yo… - negó con la cabeza como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo -. Debería ser más agradecido. Ustedes son los que siguen allí afuera arriesgando el pellejo mientras yo me quedo en casa junto a mi esposa y mi bebé. Lo siento.

\- No es como que tenga algo que perder allá fuera – le aseguró Sirius, rendido -. Míranos, James, somos patéticos. Seguimos peleando una guerra perdida… Al menos si me muriera haciendo algo bueno, pensaría que mi vida tiene un sentido.

El moreno colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y se lo apretó con fuerzas. Ambos compartieron una mirada llena de palabras no dichas, de cariño, de miedo, de agradecimiento, de tristeza, de hermandad. Cuando eran niños, pese a ser los mejores amigos, se avergonzaban de hacer cosas así. Ahora, pese a ser todavía muy jóvenes, ese tipo de muestras eran necesarios. Nunca se sabría cuándo sería el final…

\- Lo que van a hacer con Peter es peligroso.

\- Tengo que hacerlo por Harry y por ustedes.

\- ¿No puedes esconderte?

\- Claro que puedo, pero sabes que eso no va a durar demasiado. Mientras más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de que esta es mi misión en la guerra, James. – Le sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que en la cocina alguien escuchaba todo lo que decía -. Cuando entré en la Orden tenía el carácter y la adrenalina de un bruto, un niño que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Me encantaba ponerme en riesgo, perseguir mortífagos. Creí que jugaría un papel importante en todo esto, que sería un héroe. Pero no existe tal cosa. Tengo el espíritu roto y ni siquiera es por lo que me han hecho ellos, es simplemente porque me he dado cuenta lo inútil, corriente y poco importante que soy.

\- Tú eres todo menos eso. – Una astilla reventó dentro de la chimenea, y lo sobresaltó antes de que continuara -. Nada salió como queríamos, pero eso no significa que seamos menos importantes. En alguna época, se sentía como si fuéramos los reyes de todo. Todavía creo que lo somos… Y cuando todo esto termine—.

\- James – lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza -. Tú sabes qué es lo que viene ahora.

\- Nadie puede saberlo.

\- Deja de negarlo.

\- ¡Basta ya!

\- Tengo que ponerme en el camino de Voldemort apropósito, para distraerlo de Peter. Le haré creer que soy tu Guardián Secreto, y no le va a ser difícil creerme. No podrá matarme porque necesita lo que tengo en mi cabeza así que me va a torturar… Pero nunca dará con nada. Sabes que es el plan perfecto. Sabes que así es como tiene que ser.

\- ¡¿Estás loco o qué?! ¿Cómo me dices esto tan calmado? ¿Acaso crees que esto es lo que yo quiero? ¿Qué escoja a mi hijo sobre mi mejor amigo? ¡Te has vuelto loco!

\- Para que la profecía tenga sentido, tenemos que asumir que Harry no solo logrará vivir, sino que crecerá y se enfrentará a Voldemort – continuó sin prestarle mayor atención a sus reclamos -. Sé que no quieres esto, pero no te estoy dando a escoger nada. ¿No lo ves? Soy yo el que está eligiendo. - Le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió con calidez -. El plan siempre ha sido este, James. Ser un señuelo y dar mi vida por ti... Y de verdad, de verdad estoy feliz de hacerlo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

James asintió al mismo tiempo que se desmoronaba. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, siempre intentando no llamar la atención de Lily en el segundo piso, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la cara para sacarse los lentes, y luego cubrírsela con algo de vergüenza por estar llorando. Era como vivir una pesadilla que no se acababa nunca, pero Sirius tenía razón… La única forma de detener todo, era esa, con el gran sacrificio de sus amigos. Estaban dando su vida para que su familia pudiera continuar, para que su hijo pudiera crecer y en definitiva, que la guerra pudiera ser ganada aun cuando tenían todo en contra.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si se estuviera despidiendo, aunque todavía quedaba tiempo para verse, sin poder decir una sola palabra de lo conmovido y agradecido que se sentía hacia quien era su hermano de otra madre. Incluso si el plan salía bien, iba a perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida… Incluso si el plan salía bien, iba a tener que aprender a vivir sin Sirius.

Peter volvió a suspirar con sus ojos aguados por lo que escuchaba y veía, pero su mente estaba más clara, pese todo… Iba a hacer una atrocidad, no había más vuelta que darle. Ese momento en la cocina había sido el último que vivía como amigo de James Potter y Sirius Black. En cuanto saliera se convertiría en un doble agente de tomo y lomo, y ya no habría más arrepentimientos ni dudas…

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – dijo desde el marco de la puerta, bromeando para alivianar el ambiente -. ¿Lily tiene alguna idea de lo que pasa entre ustedes?

\- No seas pendejo, Peter – respondió James, limpiándose rápidamente la cara e intentando recobrar la compostura antes de girarse y verlo -. Te tardaste.

\- Dije que tenía que ir al baño – respondió como si eso lo explicara todo, y se acercó trayendo una jarra con brandy a la mesa. Hasta el final fingió que no vio ni escuchó nada, ni que se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban tristes -. ¿Y ustedes qué hicieron en este rato?

\- Nada – se apresuró a decir Sirius -. Nada. Ya sabes, solo hablar de cosas de la Orden.

\- Bien, entonces… - Peter sirvió el brandy en los vasos vacíos que estaban sobre la mesa -. Pongámonos a tomar luego, porque ese es un tema del que no quiero hablar estando sobrio.

James esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de su amigo y le dedicó una última mirada cómplice a Sirius, para luego enfrascarse en una conversación relajada y banal. En adelante fingió que todo lo que Sirius y él se habían dicho nunca había sucedido, mientras pensaba para sí, lo mucho que le hubiese gustado que esa noche fuera eterna, porque algo le hacía pensar que esa sería la última en la que vería a su mejor amigo.


End file.
